


Kidnapped

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [16]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Heavily Athos and d'Artagnan centered, Hurt/Comfort, Inseparables verse, M/M, Minor Injuries, OT4, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien Grimaud decided to get revenge on his former employer and kidnapped Athos and D'Artagnan. d'Artagnan get's them out of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I was finished with this verse and then this (and other things) popped into my head during my hour and a half nightly downtime I have at work before I need to go help with concessions.

      D’Artagnan felt something warm draped along his side as he woke up. He and Athos had been grabbed a few days ago by someone that Athos had seemed to know. They had taken Athos the day previously and d’Artagnan hadn’t seen him since. The warm thing against his side moved and groaned. D’Artagnan instantly wrapped and arm around what he now recognized as Athos and rolled, pulling Athos to rest on top of him on the small cot.

      “Athos love what did they do to you?” His fingers explored Athos’ face and he discovered dried blood at his hairline and under his nose. “Were you beaten.”

      “It hurts d’Art.”

      “I know love.” Athos coughed wetly and d’Artagnan brushed the hair out of his face. Athos had been sick with a cold before they were taken and he seemed to be getting worse. He felt warm to the touch and his breathing was labored. D’Artagnan gently pressed on Athos ribs and was relieved to find that nothing was broken, bruised but not broken. He looked around the dimly room and spotted the dismantled phone. He gently shifted Athos off him, making sure to cover him in the thin, threadbare blanket, and approached the phone. He settled on the floor next to it and began to cannibalize it for parts. He kept an eye on Athos as the other man coughed and moaned as his bruised ribs protested.

 

* * *

 

 

      Thomas was about to shot Aramis. He loved his brother’s lovers, he truly did, but Aramis had been hovering since Athos and d’Artagnan had disappeared three days ago. He was currently searching all of the ways he knew d’Artagnan would contact them if he could get his hands on some parts. Sylvie was next to him checking through CCTV cameras to see if they could spot them in the footage. Elodie and Alexei were out walking around looking for Athos and d’Artagnan. Porthos was curled up with Emily and taking care of Sylvie’s baby while she worked. Thomas spotted Aramis opening his mouth and turned to glare.

      “No, I have not found my brother or d’Artagnan yet. I will not find them with you standing over my shoulder. If you want to be helpful, get Sylvie and I something to eat from Milady.” Thomas turned his attention back to his computer. There was a faint repeating signal he wanted to look at.

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan had managed to jury rig a repeating signal by the time the man, Grimaud he had learned, returned. He hid the repeating signal inside the disabled phone and left the phone where he had found it. When Grimaud grabbed Athos and started to drag him to his feet d’Artagnan threw himself at the other man. He was shoved to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs. Athos was led stumbling out of the room and d’Artagnan held up the key in triumph. He took the floral foam he had found and pressed the key into it, making a mold then slid the key under the door and out of the room. Taking the quickset epoxy that had been in the desk drawer, he poured it into the mold and tucked the entire thing into the drawer. He settled on the bed and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos felt himself fall into a pair of arms. He had been beaten again and he hurt all over. His cough had gotten worse and he felt like his lungs were filled with water. Hands brushed his hair out of his face and helped him into a position that eased his coughs.

      “Love someone should be here soon to get us out of here.” D’Artagnan. Right, d’Artagnan had been dragged into this mess with his disgruntled employee. Grimaud had worked for him and Anne as his manservant before they split. He had somehow been slighted along the way and was taking his revenge against Athos. Athos pressed his face into d’Artagnan’s shoulder as loud noises began to shake the building. D’Artagnan moved between him and the door as gunfire started. When the gunfire quieted he pulled Athos to his feet and headed for the door. He slid what appeared to be a plastic key into the lock and the door popped open. Athos followed d’Artagnan out the door and down the hallway. He faltered at the door to the room he had been taken to for the beatings and was tugged along by d’Artagnan. Two men dressed completely in black wearing masks stalked down the hallway towards them, guns up. Athos tried to push d’Artagnan behind him and fell. The lead man dropped his weapon to catch him as the second man shot the person sneaking up behind them.

      “You’re late.” D’Artagnan knew these two. He wasn’t worried. Athos let his eyes slide closed as he was lifted into someone’s arms.

      “He doesn’t recognize us.” The voice was Porthos’. Porthos was the one carrying him out of that place.

      “He’s sick. His cold’s been getting worse and I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a concussion.” A hand brushed the hair out of his face and ran a damp cloth over it to wash off the sweat and blood. He felt himself placed gently on a gurney, loaded into an ambulance, and someone taking his hand. He drifted off to sleep during the swaying trip

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos jolted awake and clawed at the thing in his nose. Hands grabbed his before he could pull whatever it was out and helped him settle back onto the bed.

      “You’ll wake d’Artagnan.” Aramis’ voice was soothing and hands were running through his hair. “They put in a feeding tube and you’ve got an oxygen thing as well.” Athos turned his head and saw d’Artagnan curled up next to him, one arm around his waist. He looked healthy and in one piece. Porthos saw Athos looking over d’Artagnan and smiled.

      “He was mildly dehydrated. He’s fine now.”

      “How did he get us out of there?”

      “Thomas said he cannibalized an old phone and rigged it to broadcast a repeating signal he could trace to the location. He then lifted the key off Grimaud and made a copy using florist’s foam and an epoxy he found in one of the desk drawers. He was trying to bring you up to ground level when we found you two. You had pneumonia, a broken arm, a concussion, and severe bruising from beatings. You also didn’t recognize us at all.” Athos heard a machine beep and looked over to see medication being administered. As it entered his system he felt his eyes start to close. He frantically tried to keep them open and felt d’Artagnan shift.

      “Sleep Athos. We’ll be here when you wake up.” D’Artagnan voice was rough with sleep and Athos let himself drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos jolted awake again and didn’t recognize where he was. He couldn’t find d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan. Did Grimaud take him? Did Grimaud finally figure out that the way to break Athos was to hurt d’Artagnan. He began to fight the hands that were restraining him. D’Artagnan. He needed to find d’Artagnan.

      “Let him go.” The hands holding him down let him go. He flung himself up and was caught in a warm embrace. “Love you need to calm down or they’ll sedate you.” Athos focused on the voice. D’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was there. He relaxed into the arms holding him and let himself be lowered gently to the bed.

      “D’Artagnan?”

      “Sorry love. I thought you were going to sleep longer and went to get something to eat. I came back to find you freaking out and the nurses restraining you. Lemay’s going to be coming in a moment. Do you feel up to seeing him?” Athos nodded and d’Artagnan settled on the edge of the bed to eat. “If he thinks you’re good he’ll release you and you can come home.” Athos smiled as d’Artagnan continued to chatter as he ate. Lemay came in and d’Artagnan stopped talking abruptly.

      “How are you today Athos?”

      “I’m fine.”

      “He had a panic attack and was fighting the nurses when I came back from getting lunch.” D’Artagnan ignored Athos’ glare and reached out to brush the hair out of his eyes.

      “Has he had any others?”

      “Not that I’m aware of.” Lemay checked his vitals then looked over his chart.

      “Nothing strenuous d’Artagnan.”

      “I’m not about to jump him in the car sir.”

      “Good. He’s released into your care and by extension Aramis and Porthos’ care. Give me an hour to fill out the paperwork. I’ll have the nurse bring by his prescriptions.” D’Artagnan finished his food as he waited. The nurse dropped by the prescriptions and Porthos wondered in with some clothes. As soon as the IV was unhooked Athos began to get dressed. He was surprised to find a pair of sweatpants, a large t-shirt and one of Porthos’ hoodies in the bag of clothes. He slid into the hoodie and closed his eyes, breathing in Porthos’ smell. He heard a laugh from Aramis and looked up to find the man close. He leaned in and Aramis met him for a kiss. Aramis pulled a face at the scruff he could feel on Athos’ face.

      “You can do whatever you want to it when I get out.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Aramis was buzzing around as d’Artagnan handed Athos a pain pill. Athos swallowed it then looked at the prescription bottle.

      “He gave me the good stuff?”

      “It will make you hazy but he said in a few days we can start on the OTC pain killers.” D’Artagnan helped to settle Athos in the barber’s chair as Aramis walked over with his kit. D’Artagnan settled next to the chair and took Athos’ hand. He watched as Aramis went through the process of rubbing oils, lotions, and other things into Athos’ beard with hot towels in between. When he finally started lathering Athos up d’Artagnan could see that Athos was completely relaxed. Athos didn’t move the entire time that Aramis was running the straight razor over his skin. When he finished Athos opened his eyes.

      “Can you trim my hair? The length is starting to weigh down the wavy curls you like.” He closed his eyes as Aramis happily washed, conditioned, and did whatever else he did to Athos’ hair to get it ready. He picked up his scissors and began to take a little off the ends. When he was finished he massaged some type of oil into Athos’ hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Athos smiled and Aramis and d’Artagnan helped him up. He wobbled slightly and d’Artagnan wrapped an arm around his waist and draped one of Athos’ across his shoulders.

      “Let’s get you to a bed love.”


End file.
